


12 视觉刺激

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	12 视觉刺激

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

12 视觉刺激

“唔…………”  
细小的呜咽，伴随着布料摩擦的声音，床头灯散着暖暖软软的黄，红酒调调的香氛里混着奇异的情欲的味道。  
事前准备已经做得差不多了。  
从确立关系到现在实实在在做到最后的次数并不很多，最初挣扎着的不稳定的情感，不懂章法差点两败俱伤；然后懵懵懂懂地偷偷从网络上购买必须品，一边好奇着一边羞涩着一边又逞强地装作完全可以习惯的样子；再之后日渐忙碌的工作，总是错开休息日的行程，相比进一步亲昵的接触更情愿腻在一起交换话题，或者静静地挨着彼此一言不发就这么消耗时光。  
——显然现在并不是突然散发思维东想西想的时候。  
裸裎相对的两人耳尖的红度明明不相上下，处于下位的黑发青年仍是翻了个白眼，催促发呆的恋人。  
“别急。”  
回过神的山田凉介轻轻笑了一下凑过去在知念的嘴角啄一口，然后变换着角度加深唾液交换。山田的手顺着知念的小腹抚上腿根，把刚刚自己走神时合上的双腿再次分开。  
调整了一下两个人的姿势，几分钟之前导致他走神的元凶再次呈现在眼前——小小的，既不是文字描述里形容的粉嫩的颜色，也不是作为学习教材的画面里过度使用的颜色——虽然自己也觉得很扯，但是此刻印在山田脑中的词语就是俗气到不行的樱，4月末挂在枝头灼灼招摇的浓烈的樱色。大概还是频率不高所以仍然保持着刚有些成熟样子的果实，仅仅这么盯着，被包裹蠕动的温热紧致的令人欲罢不能的快感就凭空从后脑升起，腰部泛开的甜蜜又酸涩的战栗，令人不由自主吞了下口水。  
细微“咕嘟”的声音在旖旎的氛围里点出圈圈涟漪。  
阴茎的头部在入口处逡巡，带着褐的肉色柱身与几乎不见阳光的腿间肌肤即使在昏暗的灯光下依旧呈现出强烈的颜色对比，视觉上的刺激让山田凉介无来由地生出一种自豪感。  
“你在傻笑什么？”  
知念用手肘撑起上半身就看到恋人唇边诡异的笑容，意识到他眼神落在的地方整个人都像被煮熟的螃蟹红得彻底，抬起左脚就踩向那张怎么看怎么都是得意表情的脸。  
“什么都没有。”  
山田握住知念的脚踝在小腿肚上恶作剧似的咬了一口，另一只手引导着自己慢慢进入知念的体内，还来不及改变姿势的知念攥紧深色的床单感受着被一点点填满的过程，缓过一口气后却发现恋人还保留着那诡异的表情。  
痴汉——调整着呼吸的知念腹诽着伸手揽住山田的肩，他并不打算放过不知道在兴奋个什么劲儿的恋人，身体暂时还没有适应隔了一段时日的欢爱，隐隐的痛被体内还在胀大坚挺的器官放大，身前没有受到抚慰，良好的气氛里无来由的走神，一切的一切转化成了无来由的焦躁——所以他扒在山田的肩头对着被他一直喊“福耳”的耳垂用松鼠牙碾了两下。  
山田搂紧扒在身上的知念用力顶了下，两人一起倒在床铺里，弧度仍带着笑意的唇追逐着上翘的嘴角，把对方细碎的喘息都咽了下去。  
“呐，侑李，超开心的……”  
“嗯……？……轻、轻一点……”  
“侑李的、整个人……啊……都是、我的哦……”  
“你……唔、你说什么傻话啦……”  
“侑李的、全部，都~是我的，因为我而变得成熟……”  
“？”  
已经没有余力再去思考名为山田的痴汉到底在念叨些什么，敏感点被反复摩擦，知念被快感逼得脑袋里一团浆糊，晃动着的视线里都是恋人英俊帅气的脸。  
“……啊，蛮牛，轻一点啊……呜！”  
久违的连休，大概，会是一个十分美好的假期吧……？


End file.
